five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Obzuba (The Black Knight)
"What's the matter Nigel, no unlimited power? You'd be cheating if you did that, wouldn't you be???" ~'The Obzuba' talking to Nigel on night 1. The Obzuba is one of Tin's proxies, Tin wants the Obzuba to turn Nigel into one of Tin's proxies and The Obzuba wants Nigel to help get Nathan's diary, for unknown reasons Appearance A pure black young man (not in a racist way by the way) he is entirely black except his glasses and his mouth, he seems to be wearing pure black sweatpants and hoodie, he usually is sending people videos and recordings, in his videos everything is black and white with distorted music playing, his voice is very quite and giggles a lot in it. Personality He usually seems very friendly at the start of his videos but it usually starts getting worse and worse till he's full out insane insulting you and messing with your head with secret messages. In his videos he's mute with shaking words beside his head. He's sick, twisted, sadistic, playful, manipulative and insane in every way possible, yet mature at the same time, he enjoys making people feel as if they're constantly being watched and watching them go insane. Backstory No one knows his past, but he hid his name in one of his videos where a picture of him with "NATHAN" over him. Nathan was a childhood friend of Nigel, he killed himself at the age of 17, because of "Strange tall men" he was seeing, he died from hanging himself while he was wearing complete black clothes. Relationships Nigel Nathan was friends with Nigel when they were young, he needs Nigel to attack people and animatronics, and has the perfect plan for him to do so. Mikoto Uesaka Mikoto was just a nightguard at the pizzeria and was is just convenient, he needs her to collect parts from animatronics. Sarah Jones She is Nathan's brother, and he knows of her great strength in engineering, he needs her to get the parts that Mikoto has gotten and start making an animatronic, of course he needs to manipulate these people into doing these things. Middonaito Senshi Like Mikoto he was just convenient he need him to find his Diary, saying it's "untouchable" and only Middonaito can get it. Powers/Disabilities Powers * He can see and hear through a symbol called "The Rune Of Severance" they're are multiple of them throughout the pizzeria. * He can distort the cameras making either, everything turning black and white, loud screaming on one of the cameras, or one random camera is turned to static * He is literally transparent and can walk through walls doors and even dimension Disabilities * He's completely insane, which can make him start talking about random thing that are off the subject and him generally losing concentration * He is completely unable to hurt, hold or even touch anyone or anything so he manipulates people or animatronics to do it for him. Trivia * Guess what, he's based on the observer, I really need to do original work soon :/ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Or Pyx